A technical characteristics of the Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) technology is that a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules with every alignment within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, and thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystals is enhanced and the transmissive efficiency is increased. The ADS technology can improve the picture quality of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) products, and has the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, push Mura-free, etc.
With respect to diverse applications, improved technologies of the ADS technology comprise high-transmittance (I-ADS) technology, high-aperture-ratio (H-ADS) technology, high-resolution (S-ADS) technology, and so on.
FIG. 1 is a structurally schematic view illustrating an array substrate of an existing HADS mode liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate of the existing liquid crystal panel includes: a substrate 1, a common electrode 401, a gate electrode 402, a gate insulating layer 403, a semiconductor layer 404, a first passivation layer 405, a source electrode 406a, a drain electrode 406b, a second passivation layer 407, and a pixel electrode 408. In a peripheral portion of the region where the common electrode 401 is located, a transparent conductive thin film for the common electrode 401 is connected to a common electrode metal line in the periphery portion of the array substrate through a via hole, thereby achieving the function of transmitting a common electrode electric signal for the array substrate.
However, drawbacks of the structure are as follows. In a HADS mode, the resistance of a common electrode using a transparent conductive thin film ranges between hundreds to thousands ohms approximately. The resistivity of the transparent conductive thin film is higher than the resistivity of a metal, and this causes the common electrode to have higher resistance consequently. This easily leads to crosstalk in the array substrate, greenish upon display, or other phenomenon, thereby affecting the picture quality of the display device.